On All Fours
by Fox of the darkness
Summary: Inuyasha gets turned into a modern day dog in Kagome’s time and the only way to reverse the spell is if he can prove to the world what a ‘good dog’ he is.There are two problems. First Kagome doesn’t know he got turned into a dog and second he can’t speak
1. Chapter 1: Fight To Study

On all fours

Humor/ Romance/Drama

Inuyasha gets turned into a modern day dog in Kagome's time and the only way to reverse the spell is if he can prove to the world what a 'good dog' he is.

There are two problems. First Kagome doesn't know he got turned into a dog and second he can't speak in order to tell her he is Inuyasha. Humor is promised!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. :P

K have mercy this is my first fanfic and I really hope ya'll enjoy! I've worked hard on this and would appreciate feedback a bunch! Criticism is welcomed as much as encouragement I'll try to read all of the reviews! Thanks!

Now on to me story! BTW I'm making this up as I go so...this ending is up in tha air!

Chapter 1

Fight to Study

"Inuyasha, I need to go back to my own era!"

"This is the third time you've pulled this!"

"I'm not arguing with you! I have a very important test this Friday!"

"So leave on Friday! You don't have to be gone for a week!"

"I need to study!"

"You need to get the jewel shards!"

"Can't you just let me go for once without arguing?"

"I am not arguing!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Kagome stood eye to eye with her hanyou companion Inuyasha. She didn't have time for his games she needed to get home! She eyed the well with longing; maybe she could just shove him off balance and jump in before he had time to recover.

She looked back at the dog demon that was blocking her path. He was tall with a well-defined body hidden behind his cloth of the fire rat. His golden eyes watched with a rebellious glare and the two cute ears atop his head rose in alert. It would be a miserable day in heaven before she overpowered him. She decided to attempt a different approach.

Falling to her knees, Kagome clasped her hands together towards him.

"Please Inuyasha! Won't you let me go! I promise to bring you back lots of chocolate and ramen!" Nope she was definitely not too proud to beg. The moment called for it, if she didn't attend school for the next week she could kiss a passing grade in Algebra goodbye, because without the help of her teacher there was no way she would pass the final test.

Inuyasha glared harder. The offer was tempting, ramen and chocolate just for letting her go, but still she was leaving for the entire week she was worth far more than treats to him.

"Why is this test so important?"

Kagome stood up looking hopeful. If he was understood maybe he would let her go!

"This is final test for my Algebra class before midterm grades are given. After this no more tests and I can stay in the feudal era for two months."

The hanyous face brightened to the news, "two months?"

"Yep, two months of no tests."

Inuyasha fell silent for moment thinking. Kagome leaves for the week, but when she returns he won't have to hear of her leaving again for two whole months!

"Well…I guess…"

Kagome shot past him before he could stop her already beginning to climb into the well which led to her own era 500 years in the future.

Before she jumped in completely she stopped looking at Inuyasha with a frown.

"What is it wench?" Something was up. He could sense it in her body. She had visibly tensed up; preparing herself for his reaction to her latest news.

"Inuyasha. Stay."

"What?"

"Don't cross through the well."

"What!"

"I'm serious Inuyasha. I need to study. I can't have you on my mind!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No!"

"Sit!"

Immediately Inuyasha hit the ground in front of Kagome. The school girl watched him with a set face, as he struggled against the power of the beads of subjugation Kagome noticed him shaking his head in refusal to obey her command.

She had finally had it with him. "Inuyasha you stay in your era while I'm away or may your stubbornness get you cursed!" Without waiting for a reply she jumped through the well, never noticing a bright light beginning to shimmer brighter within the well at her threat.

"Wow she certainly seemed upset." Sango the demon slayer remarked as she and Miroku walked towards Inuyasha.

The half demon growled in annoyance to her words. As the beads power wore off he stood up and walked towards the well.

"You are going to go in there?" Miroku questioned his friend who was still looking down the well, "Course I am monk who does she think she is bossing me around?"

Before he could jump through the well a sound reached his sensitive ears. It was a whisper; haunting and beautiful at the same time. He strained to listen to the words which were growing in volume.

"Stay away or may your stubbornness curse you…"

"What?"

The light became blinding taking a form other than the small soul shaped light.

The half demon reached for his sword in preparation. Seconds later the light evolved and burst leaving only a small girl dressed in a bizarre outfit of green.

Sango stared down at the girl in surprise as did Miroku both unable to speak. It seemed a little anticlimactic for such a little thing…

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha barked taking out Tessaiga and positioning it to face the girl.

"Stay away or may your stubbornness curse you." Was her only reply she stared deep into Inuyasha's eyes with a black gaze.

"Is that all your able to say?" He was fidgeting under her intense stare. Her eyes were so…soulless. 'She's no better than Kanna'

"You Inuyasha, son of the great inuyoukai and the beautiful maiden have been cursed by the one you love. Stay your actions or face consequences by my choosing."

"Consequences by your choosing? Who died and made you Kami?" Inuyasha glared down at the child but he wasn't able to lift his sword and kill her. His mind screamed in protest.

Miroku finally managed to shake himself from his daze and approached the child, "Little one. Who are you and what consequences do you bring for not submitting to the curse?"

Her eyes never left Inuyasha, she seemed only interested in acknowledging him, but soon that haunting voice replied, "I am the one who dwells deep within the crevices of ones heart. I come only when the heart is true and only when the heart is tainted justly. My punishments are swift and painful least you push the heart far. I can make the heart of the one bringing pain…to stop."

Inuyasha snarled but not towards anyone in particular. He was trapped, and he didn't like being that way. He couldn't go through the well until the curse was lifted and that would only be when Kagome got back…

Sango watched in interest as their dog companion seemed to fill with frustration, "She'll be back on Friday after her test…If what she says is true, after she comes back the curse will be lifted."

The girl of the heart watched on with no reaction staring still into the hanyou until he fell into submission. When his ears dropped she closed her eyes disappearing into a flash of dust.

"Stay away or may your stubbornness get you cursed…"


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

Thanks Darking Queen and Pink Cutie Kagome –micael for reviewing! It means a lot!

Now onto this next chapter! Hope you likie!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. :P

Chapter 2

Consequences

"And 4b times 6x plus 7…"

Kagome tried to focus on the problem before her yet her mind drifted in and out of the fight she had had with a certain dog demon.

She tapped her pencil against her paper looking out of the window. The skies were darkening because of the looming clouds within gaps shone bright sunshine.

The chances of him staying put were slim to none, which frustrated her. She needed to get her mind off of him, but the only way she could do that was if she was confident he wouldn't jump through the well for her.

_"Inuyasha you stay in your era while I'm away or may your stubbornness get you cursed!"_

They had been some pretty cruel words, but she meant it. He was being so stubborn. Why couldn't he understand and just trusther sometimes? No he had to refuse to give her time to breathe. 'That Inuyasha…I knows he's worried but could he try to at least flew the 'hand off' technique?'

"Kagome,"

The young woman shot her head up to find herself face to face with her teacher.

"Kagome, do you know how I got 7x + 89 as the answer?"

The bell rung in indicating the end of the school day,

"Saved by the bell!" Kagome announced silently watching the teacher go back to his desk.

Kagome quickly packed her books into her backpack and ran out of the door with the rest of the students.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up to see her three best friends running towards her, "Ayume, Eri, and Yuka!" She sighed for a moment then plastered a fake grin on her face, "Hey guys!" Sure they were still her best friends, but all they ever seemed interested in these days was her love life and her various fake illnesses.

The three friends seemed oblivious to true feeling and began walked with her outside.

"So the doctor found a cure for your warts?" Yuka asked after a moment

"Warts?" Kagome looked at her in question

"Don't be embarrassed." Ayume lower her voice, "She means the warts on your feet that made you swell up so badly you couldn't move."

Kagome felt herself stumble at the description of her grandfather's new illness for her. Why couldn't he just say she had a really contagious cold or something?

"I'm fine now." She waved the illness away with her hand, "Though I am a little hungry."

"Great let's go to Sonic then!" Eri announced

The girls set off for their favorite restaurant chatting about the latest gossip and the final.

Along the way, because of Kagome's luck, they ran into the so noble Houjo who happily gave her somecream for her imaginary warts.

"Thank you Houjo." She replied setting the cream into her backpack as he watched

"So what are you doing this weekend Kagome?" He asked with a bright smile, "I was hoping we could catch a movie."

"Actually…I'm a bit busy." She looked down in guilt. He was kind, always giving her things and yet she always stood him up or had to reject his offer to go on a date altogether. What type of person was she?

"Yes she is busy!" Yuka perked, "She has agreed to help us with the show!"

"Show? What show?"Snapping out of her thoughts shetried to recall when she had agreed to help with anything. No...she hadn't said yes to anything self consciously while they were talking...

"Oh my mistake," Houjo replied, obviously he knew what show they were referring to, "Let's go out to the café after the show then, okay? My treat."

Before Kagome could question him about what show she was helping with, Ayume jumped into the conversation with a smile, "She'll be there!"

As Houjo took off down the street with her bike Kagome turned on her friends, "I can't believe you just set me up! Again!"

"You'll thank us later!" Eri handed her an envelope decorated in color, "There is all of the information to what you are helping with on the show next Saturday."

"Next Saturday!" Kagome shrieked, "But I promised him I would be back this weekend!"

"Promised who?" Ayume looked into her eyes and frowned, "Oh you're talking about that over possessive, short-tempered, abusive, two-timing jerk who you left Houjo for?"

Sheesh when she put it that way there was no reason not go out with smart, considerate, confident Houjo who would never in a million years hurt Kagome in anyway. "Yes."

"Kagome…That guy practically has you on a leash. It's just one extra weekend will it kill you? We haven't seen you in forever!"

Kagome hesitated, they were right, what was nine extra days gonna do? Besides she hadn't gotten a chance to spend time with her friends in forever and wasn't going to be back until after break,didn't she deserve a break?"Your right, let's have fun this weekend!"

Inuyasha would get over it!

"I can't believe that wench!" Inuyasha stood over the well looking down into the waterless pit of nothingness.

It was Friday, four days after she had taken off down the well and she still wasn't back. The sun was beginning to fall from the sky

She had some nerve! Telling him to stay, what was he to her a pet!

"Feh, as if I'm ever rolling over to that!"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo the fox child ran to the well towards a very pissed looking hanyou.

"I guess you're still angry about Kagome leaving."

"Who says I'm angry!" Inuyasha spat, "I'm glad she's gone I can finally relax!"

"If you're so happy then why have you not left the well since she jumped through it?" Shippo wondered out loud.

Inuyasha felt something inside of him crack at the words he popped the kitsune hard over his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Feh" was his reply

"Inuyasha if you miss her so much why don't you go through the well and get her? Don't tell me you're actually listening to her and staying until she gets back." Shippo rubbed the growing bump on his head sorely. He hadn't been sneaking around with Sango and Miroku to have seen the child of the heart show up with her threat.

The half demon looked at Shippo with a glare that could melt the top of Mount Everest, "I'm givin you ten seconds."

Shippo took his hint and began to run just as Miroku broke through the tree line proceeding towards the well.

Inuyasha growled, great just what he needed. More pests to bite him.

With a shrug he tried to ignore the monk as he walked towards his side.

"I see your right where Kagome left you." The monk smiled. He loved to torment his half demon friend he was so easy!

The hanyou didn't speak but he did tense up. Miroku laughed, "Don't worry Inuyasha Kagome will return soon…when did she say she would be back?"

Inuyasha muttered the answer through closed mouth. Miroku leaned closer to him, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"She said she would be back two hours ago." He responded again through clenched teeth.

"Ah, oh dear, she certainly is late. I wonder what she may be doing." Miroku leaned against the well closing his eyes happily, "Whatever it is she's having a good time."

That did it. Without another word Inuyasha was through the well.

Miroku jumped up as he saw the bright light, 'O no! He forgot about the curse!"

_"May your stubbornness curse you!"_

Inuyasha landed against the familiar dirt floor of the well belonging to Kagome's family.

'Heh! Some curse!' he thought smugly. Okay the only problem seemed to be that his clothes grew quite large as he went through the well, but that wasn't a big deal.

He didn't feel anything wrong and everything seemed intact. His ears were still twitching, eyes as sharp as ever, his tail wagging against the slight breeze. Wait a minute, Tail!

Inuyasha whipped his head around to come face to face with a long white tail standing erect proudly from beneath his shirt.

"What the hell?" Oh well, so what he had a tail it wasn't so bad.

The beads against his neck began to itch considerably. Using his back legs he scratched them with his nails. As he did so he realized his feet were different, actually they weren't even feet anymore. They were the hind legs of a mongrel!

Inuyasha felt a snake of fear climb through him as the new discoveries began to sink in.

He wasn't a half human anymore, nor was he a half demon.

"I'm just a dog." He barked.

"A mutt of this era." From behind him stood the young girl watching him again but with disapproval.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do!" He jumped into air ready to bite her neck off.

"Down." To his shock he couldn't move anymore! Flying to the ground Inuyasha's legs buckled into a down position with the girl looming over him.

"You chose to disobey my warning. You are a bad dog. Dogs who choose to disobey their masters are to be killed."

His rosary was tightening around his neck! Tighter and Tighter until he couldn't breath! Small whimpers flew from his mouth. He was suffocating.

"Kagome…" But the words were a mere whisper.

"Kagome is not here. Your master wishes your presence no longer."

That curse began to appear as more of a threat to him than he had first thought.

"I'll see you guys later!" Kagome yelled to her friends as she stepped through the gates that lead to her family shrine. She began to run up the steps of her house shaking the excess water from her hair out. It seemed those lovely clouds had decided to pour out their blessings on Friday.

Before she stepped in however she paused. Something didn't feel right. From the depths of her stomach an uneasy feeling began to grow and she was almost positive the feeling wasn't being caused because of the burgers she had eaten.

Setting down her backpack the school girl walked cautiously towards the well danger always seemed to enter through that old thing.

Soon she was behind the door that led to the passage to the other world, but she did not go in she thought it strange that no evil demonic aura seeped through, "Could it be?" It wouldn't have been surprising if Inuyasha had jumped through to fetch her because she had promised to be back this day. She felt that familiar anger run into her body. If he had jumped through the next day she could understand, but he couldn't wait a few more hours!

Well no use sitting around wondering, with a deep breath she opened the thrust open the door finding her face to face with.

"Nothing." Nothing was there, no demons, no humans, no Inuyasha,not even the family cat whom seemed to have made his new hang out near the well's opening.

"Strange." Kagome walked through down the steps approaching the well curiously, then to her left she spotted something red.

"It's Inuyasha's clothes." Kagome looked around the site, all she saw was dust and bugs, was Inuyasha going without clothes? She quickly folded the material and draped it across her arm, "Guess I should keep these for him."

Still she thought it odd he would leave his clothes. Sure he was strange, but not senile. For a second she feared he had gone out of the grounds in searchof her.If his cute ears and long hair didn't catch attention being naked certainly would. "Guess we'll find out if he did if he shows up on the telivision."

"Kagome!"

The young girl looked up towards the house recognizing the voice as her mother.

"I'm coming!"

This mysterywas just gonna have to wait, "Inuyasha…I hope your okay." She whispered as she left the well house.

The pressure on his neck loosened until the beads disappeared altogether in a burst of light. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath through his nose then began to violently cough. That had been too close.

"So she does care." The girl looked down at the dog curled beneath her, "You the disobedient mutt she still worries for. It is not your masters' wish for you to perish."

"I'm not a mutt." He slowly stood growling again but weaker, "And of course Kagome cares! She didn't mean to curse me really! So turn me back into my normal form!"

"You master cares for your well-being, but that does not leave you justified for disobeying her. You are still a bad dog."

The young girl took a step forward but Inuyasha retreated from her. She held out her hand and gave him the command, "Stay." Taking another step against the unwilling captive she set a cold and pale hand atop his furry head, "You will prove your worthiness. You will prove me wrong. If you fail within this form you shall stay until your last days."

Just as before she began to shimmer away but that cold hand was the last to depart of her.

Thats the second chapter! Review please! I'm working on the next chapter it should be up soon! I've been debating this... and you can tell me your opinion. Do you think Inuyasha should go to the pound? or what? Thanks!

Z


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

**On all fours**

Humor

Inuyasha gets turned into a modern day dog in Kagome's time and the only way to reverse the spell is if he can prove to the world what a 'good dog' he is. There are two problems. First Kagome doesn't know he got turned into a dog and second he can't speak in order to tell her he is Inuyasha. Humor is promised!

Disclaimer: Yeah just borrowing them. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Lost

"Mama has Inuyasha been by today?"

"No sweetie I haven't seen him."

"I see…

It had been awhile since Kagome had found Inuyashas' clothes near the bone eaters well. She glanced towards the door nervously. 'Where is he?' She tapped the tips of her nails against the wooden table before her, _'If this is some kind of a joke it's not funny!'_

She glanced towards the door again just as before the hanyou did not appear.

Mrs. Higarashi looked at her daughter with a hidden smile. She knew her daughter well enough to suspect that she was wondering about Inuyasha. 'My even when he isn't here he still has her full attention.' She mused silently to herself before her she made stew.

Behind Mrs. Higarashi the door burst open. Kagome stood prepared to tell off the half demon. How dare he worry her to death! She would sit him to the very core of the planet and then maybe even further! Facing the door though all she saw was her kid brother Souta running inside hugging his mother.

He turned around noticing his sisters frozen expression, "Oh…hey Kagome."

"Souta…it's you…" Her voice was silent almost sad

"Who else would I be?"

_'Inuyasha…'_ She couldn't take it anymore. Walking towards the door she slipped on her shoes, "Momma I'm going to check the well."

"Oh but it's raining dear…" Her mother looked out the window at the growing storm.

"I'll only be a second." She opened the door closing it firmly behind her without waiting for a response.

The ground was getting muddy staining the pure white his fur had grown to become. Winds picked up causing the rain to strike him like needles.

"Kagome!" being a dog was becoming a much bigger problem with every step. His eyes were weak he couldn't see as well as he had before. Though his ears were sharper, in a storm they were as useless as his eyes.

"Kagome!" he was stumbling around blindly feeling more hopeless than a newborn. The outgrown fur along his back stuck in clumps to his freezing skin trying to hide from the elements, mud cluthed still to the fur dragging him down with an impossible weight.

The ground changed texture after another step, becoming harder. He remembered Kagome saying it was something called "cement". She had some that led to her front door. His spirits began to lift a bit; he had to be near her front door!

Stumbling forward he shot into a run which, to his disappointment, was a very slow very clumsy scamper.

"I'm so pathe-" The last part was lost within a yelp, he fell down the steps leading to the shrine. Pain shot through his shoulder a hard wall met his frail body at the bottom of the stairs.

For a moment he lay there gathering the information from his various parts of his body that were checking in as injured or just in pain. From above the water fell harder and louder, but a set of footsteps caught his attention. Could they be Kagomes?

Forcing his broken body to stand he limped forward following the sound of the footsteps, but he was starting to feel like something was wrong.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The storm was getting stronger pushing against her. She needed to check one more time and be sure he wasn't wandering around outside.

First she checked the well, tossing open the door to peer inside. It was blinding darkness, she couldn't even see her own nose. She dared to call his name anyway being rewarded with only a creak of old wood.

"How about the sacred tree?" It wasn't the brightest place to be during a storm, Kagome knew, he would've just came into the house, but she needed to see with her own eyes that he wasn't there.

"Kagome!" Her grandfather was yelling for her, but she chose to ignore him in order to make it to the tree, lucky for her it was not far from the location of the well house.

"Inuyasha?" Still nothing, and still her concern overwhelmed her, something just wasn't right…

"Kagome!" The rain stopped pounding atop her, she turned around to see her mother holding an umbrella over her head.

"Mom…"

"He's fine. That boy can take care of himself."

Kagome nodded back sadly. She could be right…he was Inuyasha after all, he would be fine in either world. "Thanks mom."

Ms. Higarashi nodded back to her daughter then proceeded to encourage her back into the house.

He should have followed his instincts, but then again he never was the sort of guy that listened to those gut feelings. That was more Kagomes' expertise. He had run into a hard shoe when he had realized it wasn't Kagome. The person with the giant shoe attached something to his neck forcing him to follow behind.

"So you're the mongrel causin' so much trouble," It was a woman's voice hard with annoyance, she tossed him into a metal cage before shutting a large door that engulfed him in darkness.

"Well at least I'm not outside anymore." The hanyou paced over to the other side of his surroundings only to have his face come in contact with something hard.

"Barrier?" Lifting a paw he tried to stick it through, and to his amazement he could. Leaning forward he tried again to stick his head through but was met with cold metal.

A loud hum caught his attention and suddenly he was launched backwards to slam into another end of the 'barrier' .

A soft whine penetrated the dark area as Inuyasha lay down. He was stuck, there was no Kagome and he had no idea where he was going.

* * *

And thats the next chapter. An idea sparked in me and the next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews everyone they meant alot! 


	4. Chapter 4: Adopted

**On all fours**

Humor

Inuyasha gets turned into a modern day dog in Kagome's time and the only way to reverse the spell is if he can prove to the world what a 'good dog' he is.

There are two problems. First Kagome doesn't know he got turned into a dog and second he can't speak in order to tell her he is Inuyasha. Humor is promised!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. :P

C**hapter 4**

**Adopted**

-

-

-

-

Everywhere was the cries and howls of animals. The earth pounded beneath his paws going into his head in the form of a headache.

Slowly opening his eyes Inuyasha found himself again in the midst of a 'barrier' but captured all around him were other dogs.

"Where the hell am I?" He wondered out loud to himself, from across the way a very civil looking poodle answered him.

"Where do you think? Your in the pound?" Her eyes never found his as she purposefully looked out of her confines.

"Pound?" He asked

She rolled her eyes, "Were you born yesterday you mongrel? The pound? The last place any dog wants to be."

"Feh." Was his reply back to her, he set himself to the task of escaping. It was not raining anymore and the sun was out. The hanyou could see that he was being held inside of some bars. 'If only I were my demon form.' With that form he could've easily have gotten out but in this form he was stuck waiting until someone go him out.

-

-

-

"I'm gone!" Kagome announced to her family early in the morning. Upon her back she wore her infamous yellow bag stock full of supplies for her friends. Within her arms she held Inuyasha's clothing.

"Oh but I thought you were going with your friends to prepare that show next week." Mrs. Higarashi smiled back.

"I was going to then a certain dog eared half-demon we both know suddenly left his clothes here." She opened, "The door I have to return them."

"Return what to whom?" Kagome froze seeing her three friends waiting expectantly at the door.

"Oh no one! Just ah my…oh never mind!" She tossed off her pack back and quickly grabbed her purse, "Ready?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayume exchanged a glance silently agreeing among themselves to get the information out of her later, "Goodbye Mrs. Higarashi!"

"Goodbye girls, and have fun!" She waved to her daughter suppressing her giggle when she rolled her eyes before shutting the door.

-

-

-

"So we are just going to put up signs?" Kagome asked when a giant pile of papers was shoved into her hands.

"Yes. Put them up everywhere!" Ayume announced, "Well meet up at this fountain when finished."

Kagome looked up at the fountain. It was a beautiful sculptor of the infamous Oda Nobunaga atop his horse proudly. While the fish below him sprayed water forming a lovely arch for him to be displayed under.

Kagome sighed remembering the day she almost met him in person. 'Too bad it just some person with the same name…'

"Okay remember put them up everywhere!" Yuka yelled and then the four girls separated set on finishing their task.

Kagome did as she was told tacking up various signs in various different windows when she found herself standing before the doors of the local animal shelter.

"The pound…" She hated this place, but her friends had said to put signs up everywhere and she was pretty sure this place was included on that list.

Opening the door to the nicely air conditioned room the smell of dog entered his nostrils almost immediately.

"Hello may I help you?" A tall man was in front of her with a bright smile

"Um yes I jus-"

"Looking for a companion right? Well come this way." He had grabbed her hand and was pulling her outside to the various dog cages before she could blink. Meanwhile the man was still happily chattering like a woodpecker.

"A young girl pretty girl like you has all of the guys after her I bet. You need a nice strong but cute guardian to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Let's lead you through to where we hold the females first."

Kagome followed along heartbroken at the sight of so many dogs pleading for her attention, so many looked so sad…but she didn't stop for anyone in particular. The man continued to drag her along, "No female hm? Well that's understandable, I guess, males are only intimidated by males after all."

Kagome tried to keep pace with him as he led her through the building where the male dogs were kept.

-

-

-

The familiar scent attacked his nose with such clarity he stood and was already at the front of the cage trying to see through.

"Kagome?" Taking another inhale his tassel began to wag, It was her! He would knew her anywhere!

"Kagome!" He started to paw at the bars.

-

-

-

She didn't know why but she suddenly she stopped walking successfully freeing herself from the firm grasp of the man holding her.

"Miss?" But she wasn't listening; instead she was walking towards the cage of a very ragged beat up looking dog that was pawing at his cage.

"Your interested in that thing? Why he's only a mutt we found roaming the streets yesterday, pathetic little creature." The man continued but Kagome knelt down to stroke the dog with her hand.

Kagome didn't know why, but she couldn't rip herself away from this particular dog, before she knew what she was saying she looked up at the man, "I want this one."

"Miss are you sure?" The man asked

"Positive. And I'll pay extra to take him home today."

"Very well."

* * *

Thats all for this chapter. I got real busy so I had to make it somewhat short sorry. That next chapter will be longer I promise! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Z


	5. Chapter 5: Too familiar

**On all fours**

Humor

Inuyasha gets turned into a modern day dog in Kagome's time and the only way to reverse the spell is if he can prove to the world what a 'good dog' he is.

There are two problems. First Kagome doesn't know he got turned into a dog and second he can't speak in order to tell her he is Inuyasha. Humor is promised!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. :P

**Too familiar**

-

-

-

-

"I don't know what I was thinking…what am I going to do with a dog?" Kagome spoke aloud to herself as she walked out of the shelter followed by her newest companion.

Within her arms she held a small bag filled with dog food and toys and other things she would need for the first week.

"Momma is not going to be happy." She looked down at the white dog walking beside her. He appeared to be a Shepard mix of some sort but behind the dirt and blood dried, one could see his color was pure white. His tail hung in a low arch cautious almost of his world. Kagome observed his eyes with a pleased gasp; they were lively and full of fire held within a golden shine. He stared back at her as if he knew exactly what was happening.

"Well…I can't exactly take you back, and it's not like I want to. Guess we will just have to deal." Tugging a bit on the leash she started to walk. "Lets go meet with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." She started.

-

-

Inuyasha had been thrilled to be taken out of that cage and for most of the time after he had tried to be good. Allowing them to strap things around his neck and check his teeth and ears, but now that he was out of the shelter with Kagome he felt sour that she hadn't removed the strap around his neck.

"Kagome dang it get this off of me!" He barked starting to fight with the collar.

Her face showed sympathy but she shook her head, "Stop that. I'm not taking it off." She pulled on the leash.

'if she thinks I'm going to just follow she's wrong!' he snarled grounding his claws into the ground and tugging back.

Kagome looked at him in shock, but that shock soon turned to anger, "Come on!"

Inuyasha grabbed the leash with his teeth and yanked back.

Kagome yanked even harder, "If I have to…I'll drag you all of the way there!"

Just as she said, his claws began to lose their grip and she started to pull him down the street. Inuyasha barked in protest, "What a pathetic form!" This had to be the first time someone had successfully forced him to do something he didn't want to do and he was not happy. With paws still trying to resist he tried to sit down but still she pulled him along until the little girls words echoed into his head.

'I have to be a good dog.' He thought. With a sigh off defeat he stood up and followed willingly much to the girls joy.

"Thought you might see things my way." She grinned in triumph.

-

-

"So he's your now?" Yuka asked

Kagome nodded petting the dog on the head, "Yep, all mine."

"What's his name?"

"Havn't decided yet…" Kagome admitted looking down at her pet.

Eri squealed running to her friend, "You have to let us sleep over your house! We'll have a naming ceremony!"

Kagome smiled back at the idea, "Okay sure," she had not had a sleep over in forever and if she was going to be staying in her era what would it hurt?

"But first things first." Everyone looked at a determined Ayumi, "Kagome this pooch needs some special attention from Clean n' Happy. Why don't we drop him off while we go shopping for some important supplies?"

The girls agreed standing up while Inuyasha gave them a blank look, "Clean n' Happy? What's that?"

-

-

"Welcome to Clean n' Happy!" A young lady behind a desk replied she looked down at the girls' dog with a frown, "What happened to your friend?"

"We just adopted him from the Shelter." Ayumi explained quickly before the woman got any bad ideas.

"Ah…oh poor thing." She walked from behind the desk bending down to Inuyasha's level and holding his face in her hands, "Were you just adopted? The pooch get a home? Yes you did! Yes you did get a home! Your going to get cleaned up! Yes you are! Yes you are little cutie!"

Inuyasha looked at the woman like she was an idiot, which was what he was convinced she was. 'whats wrong with her voice?' he wondered while she cooed at him some more.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the woman let go of his face to talk to Kagome and her friends. He sighed in relief.

"So, this will take on hour?" She repeated what the woman said.

"Yes and we promise to take good care of him." She assured taking the leash.

"We'll be back in one hour then!" Eri yelled and then talked to Kagome while they left the building.

Inuyasha watched them leave with a whimper turning to the woman who had gone back to cooing. He groaned inwardly as she turned a corner officially leaving his sight.

Well according to her conversation she would be back in one hour, whatever that meant, "Please come back soon." He begged as she lead him to the back of the building.

-

-

Once they had left Inuyasha the girls began their intense shopping spree buying everything they were convinced he would need to have.

"How about this sweater for when he gets cold?" Yuka suggested holding out a bright red sweater.

Kagome turned to see it and hesitated. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha's kimono.

"Sure." She smiled allowing them to put it into her basket. Eri had already said she would pay for everything, because her parents bought her everything and she had three credit cards that no matter how much money she spent they always paid off without a care.

"This leash is adorable!" Yuka beamed holding up a silver leash with a matching leash.

Kagome nodded back from her spot in front of the dog food. While the others thought that his appearance was more important Kagome was pretty sure that he wouldn't be happy with not having a meal. She had already picked out a nice food and water bowl and was trying to decide between canned or dry food.

"Well, Canned has more flavors." She decided picking out some of the different types that sounded good.

"Hey Kagome?" Ayumi had come up to her and dropped in a giant bone, "I'm kind of surprised they allowed you to take the dog out of the shelter today. How did you do that."

"Well, they told me that as long as I take him to a Vet and have them do everything on this list and then turn it back into the shelter they didn't care." Kagome admitted feeling herself roll her eyes as Eri dropped a squeaky toy resembling a fox into the basket.

"What's on the list?" Ayumi asked

"Shots, check up and one particular procedure he's going to hate me for." She glanced at her clock, "We should start wrapping this up. She'll almost be finished with him by now."

There were a few moans and more scrambling to pick out some more things he absolutely had to have and then they left the store.

-

-

She had left him to be tortured. Inuyasha tried in vain to get out of the tube while the lady sung happily her voice alone could have been used as a weapon against demons. Inuyasha thought his ears were bleeding.

"Kagome!" He felt like a drowned rat. The lady ran a brush through his fur laughing as she reached the end of her song.

"Thank you thank you! hm? Oh why yes I would be happy to do an encore!" She spoke to her invisible audience,

"NO! no encore!" Inuyasha howled as she started up again, taking him out of the tube and blow drying his fur while spraying him with cologne.

With the combination of her voice, the roar or the the drier and the scent assaulting his nose Inuyasha went death to the world.

"Hello?" A voice broke through the sounds, and the woman stopped her singing while turning off the drier, "Ah your mommies back!"

"Mother?" Had he died? Inuyasha opened his eyes expecting to see his long dead mother, Izayoi, but instead he saw Kagome walking into the store looking around curiously.

"Kagome!" He barked to her attention ignoring the woman who was trying to tie a bandana on his neck. Soon she lead him out to a waiting Kagome.

Kagome looked down at her new dog in shock. He was gorgeous without all of the dirt and blood. She bent down looking into his fur. It wasn't white at all actually it was silver, so silver it looked white to the uncaring eye. The color was so familiar but she couldn't place why.

"So how do you like?" The woman asked

"Beautiful. He's amazing! Thank you! How much do I owe you?"

The woman shook her off, "Nothing at all sweetheart. This cutie was as sweet as can be! And he certainly a great judge of a lovely voice!"

At that Kagome could have sworn her dog cringed, she smiled, "Thank you. I am in your debt." Then to the dog, "Let's go home now and show you to momma."

Walking out of the groomers she caught a look at the bandana around his neck. She stopped with a frown. The banana…it looked almost like…the beads of subjugation?

* * *

Ha! I'm starting to learn how to use this thing! Now my story was more organized hurray! I need some help from you readers okay?

Inuyasha needs a name and I'm gunna let you all name him! It's got to be something close to Inuyasha though. Please review with ideas! Thanks!

Z


	6. Chapter 6: Who am I?

On all fours

Humor

Inuyasha gets turned into a modern day dog in Kagome's time and the only way to reverse the spell is if he can prove to the world what a 'good dog' he is.

There are two problems. First Kagome doesn't know he got turned into a dog and second he can't speak in order to tell her he is Inuyasha. Humor is promised!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. :P

-

-

Who am I?

-

-

-

While on the way to the shrine the girls had each gone to their own homes grabbing their necessities for the last minute sleepover plans at Kagome's house.

Kagome already knew she wouldn't need to worry about the threat of her mother saying no to the girls spending the night, what she did fear was the reaction her mother would have to finding out they had a new pet.

"So have you thought of any names so far Kagome?"

The teenage girl snapped from her thoughts with a clueless expression. She gazed back at Eri with a questioning look.

Eri stopped walking with a smile, "I said have you thought of any names."

"For who?" There was a slight tug from the leash in her hand. The girl looked down to find herself staring into big golden orbs.

"Duh for your dog." Ayumi put her hands on her hips as she watched Kagome go into a staring match with the white dog.

"Oh yeah…a name." But she wasn't listening to them or herself for she had already drifted into the feudal era. What would she do? After this week she was hardly going to be home long enough to care for a pet. This was definitely going to take a lot of convincing.

"Kagome? Your starting to turn pale." Yuka observed, "Are you sure this was such a good idea? Getting a dog when you just got over so many illnesses?"

Shaking her head and waving the worry away she smiled, beginning the walk again, "I'll be fine! Besides Dog's are supposed to lower your blood pressure or something like that right?" As she said that, her mind immeadiatly barked a laugh thinking about a certain Dog _demon. _

_'Must be opposite for them, he only raises my blood pressure!' _she thought sourly

"Well, that is true...And what trouble could such a cutie be?" Yuka said

_'Plenty if has a flapping mouth.'_ Immediatly she felt grateful this little adorable creature couldn't snap back with, 'Oi Wench!' or 'Feh!' or anything else like that. Nope this was a normal dog of her time who didn't do anything except bark, yip, whine, cry, and snuggle up for praise! The silver hairs was probably because he was a lab dog in his past. Nothing to worry about.

-

-

Inuyasha watched Kagome wondering what exactly she was thinking about. The emotions playing across her face were interesting to observe; Content, concern, fear, distant, guilt and then nothing as she composed herself.

With some prompting from her friends the girl began to walk again and Inuyasha took a comfortable lead in front. He actually enjoyed the journey back to the shrine. Unlike in his normal form when his senses were sharpened to agonizing perfection when he could smell every horrible scent, hear every horn, see every bright light far too well then he wanted to, as a dog his senses were dulled to tolerable level; sure he still did not like asound of the horns and the smell of gas, but at least now he didn't feel like he was dieing from information overload.

Looking ahead his eyes caught the off white stone stairs leading to Kagome's house.

He pulled a little hoping to speed the girls up.

-

-

Kagome was again snapped into her reality when small tugs urging her to walk faster pressured her arm. But instead of doing as desired she stopped nearly causing her friends to collide into her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Yuka asked

"I'm home." She whispered.

Everyone fell silent trying to understand what she was saying.

"Are you afraid your mother won't let you keep him?" Yuka tried slowly

Kagome nodded, but took a deep breath and then proceeded up the steps being led by an eager dog.

Upon the top step her mother came into view. She was sweeping the grounds using an old broom everyone had insisted she replace. Looking up Mrs. Higurashi started to wave but hesitated at the sight of the dog. Dropping her broom she walked closer.

"Well Hello Kagome, and who's your friend?" She bent down petting the animal on the chin.

"I adopted him today…from the shelter." She watched as the dog wagged a friendly tail.

Her mother stopped petting the dog allowing her hand to drop to her side. Kagome took another inhale; she couldn't see her mothers' expression she would just have to wait to see what she said.

"Kagome…" She looked up into her daughters eyes smiling away the worry, "If you teach him to stay on the grounds I'm sure we can become close friends while you're away... at school." She had quickly added the school bit as Eri, Yuka and Ayumi came into view. Welcoming them warmly she gavethe dogone final pet before standing up, "Well as much as I would like to get to know him better I'm sure I will have plenty of time. I have some more sweeping to do!"

Kagome sent one grateful grin to her mother just before her friends dragged her away into the house.

-

-

The fresh scent of Kagome's room took the last remaining tension from his muscles and he relaxed jumping onto the girl's bed and lying on a pillow.

"Well he certainly made himself at home." Kagome scooted onto the bed setting to work on massaging the two adorable ears atop his head giggling when he purred.

"Now for the ceremony!" Ayumi announced going at once to Kagome's closet and pulling out three bean bag beds.

Eri came up the steps with a bowl of popcorn while Yuka trailed behind balancing the sodas. Soon they were all seated comfortably watching the white dog.

A loud meow took Inuyasha's attention towards the door, he watched Buyo come inside not exactly pleased when he saw a dog occupying his favorite place beside his favorite owner.

The dog watched in amusement as the cat hissed a little warning, "We aren't through here." Before heading back to Souta's room. Inuyasha pondered what exactly the feline meant by those words.

"Kiba." Ayumi suddenly announced, "Don't you think he looks like the wolf from Wolf's Rain?"

At the word 'wolf' Inuyasha shot his head up growling as he searched for that pathetic wolf cub Kouga. Since when could he travel back and forth across the well?

Kagome smiled shaking her head, "Doesn't look like he wants that name."

"Eclispe!" Eri tired

The other girls quickly disagreed, while Ayumi threw out, "Lucky."

"Well he is that, but I don't think the name fits him." Kagome explained

"What names have you thought up?" Yuka questioned.

Kagome blushed to herself, hiding beneath the pillow when her friends prodded, peeking her head out they giggled, "C'mon spill it…"

"Well…I was thinking something along the lines of Inuyasha, but not that name." She admitted

"Inuyasha?" Eri frowned, "Dog demon? But why?"

"It sounds cool." She bluffed, lucky for her she still hadn't told them 'mystery man's' name. The girls did not think much of her insistence on the name going into their minds.

"Inu?" Ayumi tried

"No."

"Inupoo?"

"No."

"Have you come up with anything Kagome?"

"Taisho…"

"Hm?"

"I think I'll name him Taisho." She whispered as she gazed deep into the dog's eyes. Awhile back while visiting the Western Lands once owned by the great dog demon Myouga had pointed out a painting of Inuyasha's father in his true form. It had just struck her how similar her new pet looked to the painting of Inuyasha's father.

"I like it!" Eri chirped in after a long silence, the others agreed adding that it made him sound noble. Kagome couldn't help but blush, well the guy certainly was noble.

"Well then it's settled." Eri stood up holding her soda like a mike she cleared her throat, "We, Kagome and her friends, recognize this dog as Taisho Higurashi the pet of Kagome Higurashi. We will end this ceremony by identifying this dog as Taisho."

"Taisho!" The girls yelled in unison and then took a sip of their soda, "Yeah!"

-

-

"Taisho?" Inuyasha froze atop the bed watching the girls perform their strange naming ceremony. The name stuck him as odd though he knew it was his fathers, how could Kagome have come to name him such a powerful title? All of his life he had heard it from practically everyone how he shamed his fathers blood, and how it must have been a mistake because no one could possibly see him as even close to his fathers son.

While the four girls drunk their sodas and began to talk Inuyasha jumped off of the bed walking towards the standing mirror. The image shocked him.

He had not seen himself up until now and who he faced he did not know. Fur so silver it was white washed throughout his body to cover strong muscles only traced within his chest. Decently tall, legs supported a strong body though the image portrayed him as bulky hidden behind the long strands held a lean set of legs good for agility as well as strength. Tail hung in a low arch, trimming the unruly fur. His ears were just a bit bigger but not by much and they were covered with more hair.

"I almost look just like him…" Inuyasha had never seen his father in such a form, but Shesshomaru bragged enough that Inuyasha knew that because he looked similar to Shesshomaru he looked just like his father too, "Wouldn't Shessy be pissed off. And I've been given _his_ name, heh, he would blow a vein."

It was his brother who had made him ashamed of who he was. It was he who, truly, answered his question on what a half breed was. Through tears his mother had told him it was something that would make his life hard, but it was Shesshomaru who had explained and showed him why it would make his life hard. Being chased by humans and demons alike, laughed at, mocked, beaten, almost starved and left out in the cold, and his brother didn't, not once, lift a finger to help him. "You are not worthy of my fathers blood. You, a dirty half breed, can't possibly be the son of the Great Demon Lord." Would be his only answer to why he wouldn't help; he was in denial of Inuyasha being his own brother.

Turning his back to the mirror the hanyou proudly strode back over to Kagome landing near her lap. As she pet him he laid his head on her lap.

"Even if in this form I don't have any demon powers." He yawned, "I am my fathers son. And I still have his blood coursing through my veins. Beat that Shesshomaru."

* * *

Thats the next chapter. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! it took so long to get it up! I want to let you know that I was trying just my comp was being a jerk and I also ended up getting bitten by my bunny which landed me straight into the hospital cause I had a bad reaction thingyand I am going away on March 20-25 or something like that for a family trip. To put it simply. My life has been Castrotrophic!-faints- I'm on the Next Chapter. My goal is to have up two long ones before I leave. hopefully three! Thats all for now! Thanks and so sorry!

Oh and Thanks for the name ideas! I don't remember who gave me the idea Taisho but it struck me as 'oh thats an idea!' Thanks a bunch!

Z


End file.
